


You're not a monstrer

by lena71590



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena71590/pseuds/lena71590
Summary: [Originally requested by willowangelus4eva on Tumblr]Request : Bucky Barnes/Wanda Maximoff - Romance - Werewolves
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 7





	You're not a monstrer

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!!

« Oh come on now! »

Bucky looked up to the starry sky, lit by the full moon.

« James ? » Wanda said.

« Wanda, doll, you have to go. Now. »

His voice was tense and urgent. She needed to go away from him. He never couldn't forgive himself if she got hurt.

« But...Why ? » she asked. « I want to stay with you ! »

« You can't. » Bucky responded, shaking his head. I am too dangerous. »

« No, you're not. » Wanda said. « Not for me. »

« I am. Please, go ! I don't want to hurt you ! » Bucky yelled. « Look, it's full moon ! It's full moon, Wanda, and I...God, I didn't want you to know this...Wanda, I am a werewolf. »

« What ?! A werewolf ? »

« Yes. And you... »

Suddenly, he stopped, and his face drained of all color. He started to cried to pain, his body began to tremble, and he fall to the floor.

« James ! » Wanda yells.

« Wanda, g...Go away ! »

« No ! I'm not going to leave you here !

« Wanda. »

Wanda turned around, and saw Vision walking towards her.

« Vision, we need to help him ! » shecried.

« We can't. I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. Come now. »

« No ! No way ! »

« Wanda, we have to go ! It's too dangerous ! »

Wanda started to panic, and cried out loud.

« Let me go ! Let me go ! »

« Wanda, come on. » Vision said firmly.

« Get off me ! » she cried.

« Wanda, co...Oh, god... »

Wanda looked at Bucky, but it wasn't her Bucky, her James, anymore. He turned into a tall, and beautiful wolf, with black coat. He stared at Wanda strangely.

« Ja...James ? » Wanda whispered.

Suddenly, Bucky howled, and Vision started to panic, and put himself between the wolf and the witch. He was about to attack Bucky, but Wanda stopped him.

« Don't hit him ! James is still inside ! » she yelled.

« Right, said Vision, but we need to do something. »

Suddenly, the wolf jumped to Vision, and Wanda shouted in surprise. The robot stopped Bucky quickly, and the wolf fell to the ground.

« James ! » Wanda exclaimed.

« Don't worry. » said Vision, trying to hide his irritation to seeing Wanda worried about Bucky. « He's just stunned. Tomorrow, he will return as the Bucky you loves. »

« Are you jealous ? » Wanda asked with a suspicious voice.

« Of course I am not. But it's not the right time for this kind of stuff. We need to back home. »

« Back home. I will stay here. » said Wanda.

« No way. You going to back home with me. » Vision responded.

« No. You can't do anything to forces me. »

« And if he's wake up ? » Vision said.

« You said, he will return as James tomorrow. And if he wakes up, I will use my powers. »

Vision did not seems to agree with her, but sighed, and got back to home. Wanda sat against a tree, beside Bucky.

The next morning, when Bucky woke up, he was on the ground, and the sun was shining.

« The hell... »

« Bucky ! »

Steve was running towards him, followed by Sam.

« Wake up, pal. »

« What's happened ? » Bucky asked, getting up. The panic get him. « Where is Wanda ?! »

« Don't worry. » Sam said. « She's fine. She wanted to stay with you all the night, but Vision felt guilty for let her here, so he finally brought her back to the facility. »

« Thanks God... » 

« Do you remember anything? » Steve asked.

« Just that I was with Wanda...I told her to go, but she refused. That's all. Are you sure that I didn't hurt her ? »

« She's okay, I promise. » Steve said. « I know you care about her, you would never have hurt her. Man or wolf. »

« I love her so much... If I had hurt her, I... »

« Buck. » gently said Steve. « Wanda is okay. You slept all the night. »

Bucky sighed, but felt relieved to know that the wowan he loved was safe.

« Come on. » said Steve. « Let's go home. I think you deserve a breakfeast. »

The boys returned at the Avengers facility, and Wanda was waiting for them in the living room.

« James ! »

« Hi, doll. »

He hugged her for a long moment, and Steve and Sam left the room so Bucky and Wanda could have a moment alone.

« You're okay ? » she asked.

« Yeah, I am. » Bucky responded in her neck. « You ? »

« I'm okay too. »

« Are you sure ? » Bucky said, his eyes started looking for any injury on her body. « I could never forgive myself if I hurt you... »

« Don't worry, James. I'm fine. »

« Good. »

He stared at her for a time, ans whispered.

« Oh God... »

He planted his lips on hers. Wanda's heart started to beat faster as never, and happiness gets her. It was like a dream. But Bucky broke the dream when he pulling back, stares at her, looking scared.

« God...I'm sorry. »

The truth was, he was not sorry at all. But his words broke Wanda's heart.

« No...It's okay. » she said.

« No, it's not ! » he exclaimed. « We...We can't be together ! »

« Why ? » Wanda asked. Her voice was broken. « You...You do not love me ? »

Bucky groaned, feeling guilty and sad. How could she think that he did not love her ?

« You think I don't love you ?! » he whispered. « Oh my god, Wanda, I love you so much ! You're the person I love the most in this damn world ! I love you, but we can't be together. »

« But...Why ? » Wanda asked, tears fall down her cheeks. « I love you too ! »

Bucky felt happy to heard these words, but they felt him sad too.

« Because I'm a monster, Wanda...You saw it very well last night. The monster that I became every full moon...I'm too dangerous for you. You deserves better. I love you, but we can't be together. »

« But I love you ! I don't want to be with anyone but you ! » Wanda cried.

« You don't understand. I'm a danger. »

« Then both of us are monsters. » she said with a low voice.

Bucky stared at her in confusion.

« What do you mean by that ? » he asked.

« I am a werewolf too. » she said, her eyes on the floor.

Bucky looked at her in shock, and falled on the sofa. His head falled into his hands.

« No, that's not possible. You...You can't be. »

« I am, I assure you. Since I was born. And my brother was a werewolf too. »

« But, last night...You didn't turn into a wolf. Why ?»

« I don't really know. » she responded. « Because of what HYDRA did to me, I guess. It changed me forever. So, if you think you're monster then I'm a monster too. »

« No ! You're not a monster ! You, it's different- »

« Not really. But, since you said that you don't want me... »

« No, wait ! »

She was about to leave the room, but Bucky suddenly got up and took her hand.

« I want to be with you. »

« But you said.. »

But she was cutted by Bucky's kiss.

« James, we can fight this. Together. »

He nodded and finally smiled.

« I have never been so happy. »

« Me too. »

She kissed him and stared at him.

« I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. »

« I love you too, Wanda Maximoff. Wanda Barnes soon. »


End file.
